


Merthur One-shots

by TeslaGirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslaGirl/pseuds/TeslaGirl
Summary: One-shots inspired by Merlin episodes, but with a touch of Merthur.





	Merthur One-shots

Once again, Morgana had dreamt of Guinevere. She was having the same dream every night; Guinevere in a beautiful dress, crowned as queen of Camelot, and seated on the throne next to Arthur's which was rightfully Morgana’s. She could not get the image out of her head, and it angered her to see her once loyal servant take her place in what would be the close future. That is why she visited Morgause. Her dear sister was the only person Morgana truly cared for, her family and old friends were in her eyes nothing but traitors. “You have got to take matters in your own hands, sister.” Morgause told her after she had spilled the secret of what kept her awake at night. “Gwen will have to go, for she will not, can not, take your place as the rightful ruler of Camelot.” 

Thus they came up with a plan. Morgana knew how fond Guinevere was of the crown prince. If their odd relationship would seize to exist, there would never be a queen Guinevere. That is why, at first light next morning, she spoke to Gwen. About what the poor maid felt for Arthur, which at first she denied, but Morgana had her ways with words and persuaded her into admitting her feelings for the young prince. “Arthur cares for you, too, you know?” She told her. Gwen, however, merely brushed it off with an "It can never be.". “Allow me to help you, Gwen, not as the king's ward, but as a friend. You and Arthur should spend a day together, away from Camelot. A romantic picnic, or something of the sort. You will be relieved of your duties for tomorrow and I will allow you to spend the day with the prince, if you would like that, that is.” Gwen smiled. “I would very much like that, thank you, my lady.” “For a loyal friend like you, it is my pleasure.” Morgana smiled back sweetly, her kind face masking her bitterness.

Morgana made her way over to Arthur’s chambers. The crown prince was sitting at his table, head in his palms, his elbows resting on the wooden table. “Hello Arthur.” She greeted him. “Morgana, what do I owe the honor to?” “I’m here to play Cupid.” Morgana said grinning. This got Arthur’s attention. “What do you mean?” The man said, looking up at the king’s ward. “I’ve noticed you've been spending a lot of time with a certain servant as of lately.” Arthur’s eyes widened slightly. “Where did you get that idea?” “Come on Arthur, even the knights can see it.” Worry washed over Arthur’s face. “Is it really that obvious?” “Arthur, even a blind man could see it. But I do know that the poor servant is smitten over you, lovestruck, if you will, and I think you two should spend some time together.” “Morgana, what did you do?” Arthur asked suspiciously. “Tomorrow, you two are going to spend the day in the forest, have a romantic picnic. I will take care of your father, I don't think he would be able to handle seeing you with a non-noble, let alone a servant! You can thank me later."

 

Arthur sat on the edge of his four-poster. He had woken up earlier than the sun had risen, and darkness filled the prince's chambres. He was dressed in a white blouse that he had slept in, his hair still tousled from the night. In barely half an hour, his loyal servant would come and wake him, bringing with him a prince-worthy breakfast. Over night, he had given Morgana’s words more thought. She had told him that his feelings were obvious to even the knights of Camelot. He had finally come to the decision that he would take her advice and spend the day with the one person who send his heart racing; Merlin. It had been hard to admit the feelings he had for the boy, his father would surely lock him in the castle's dungeons if he found out his son was thinking of such sins. Right then, said person entered his chambers, the door opening with a loud, creaking sound. “Good morning sire, you are awake already?” The young boy asked. Arthur rose up from his position on the bed, now standing opposite Merlin, who held a large tray full of food in his hands. “Obviously.” He said as he walked over to the grand table that stood in the middle of the room. He took a seat on the chair at the head of the table as Merlin sat the tray down in front of him. There was bread, different sorts of cheese, fruits, and even meat. Arthur's breakfast alone could feed a family of six. "It's a nice change to, for once, not have to force you out of bed." Merlin smirked. “What chores would you have me start with today, my lord?” The warlock asked. “Actually,” Arthur spoke as he bit down on an apple, talking while eating did not bother the prince this early at dawn, “I was thinking of paying a visit to the woods today, and you are going to join me.” “May I ask what you have in mind, sire?” Merlin asked curiously. Whenever Arthur planned on doing something this vague, it ended up in misfortune and Merlin having to rescue his prince from the claws of death using magic. “You may not, it is a surprise, but make sure to ready the horses. I will meet you at the stables in 20 minutes.” "And dress yourself? I am impressed, sire." "Shut up, Merlin." With that, Merlin was dismissed from the prince’s chambers and heading towards the stables.

 

Guinevere had waited at the gates of Camelot for what had to be at least an hour that afternoon. Morgana had told her that Arthur would meet her there. She could still not believe that the prince returned the feelings she had for him. Little did she know, that said prince had disappeared from Camelot at the brisk of dawn with another servant. After waiting for a long amount of time, she had assumed Arthur did, in fact, not have any romantic feelings towards her, and she had gone to visit Morgana. But when she arrived at the lady's chambers, she found out that Morgana and king Uther had gone for a horseride in the woods.

 

The crown prince and his servant rode through the forest. It was a nice day, and the sun shining through the rustling leaves kept them warm enough for them not to be wearing their coats. They had diverged from the path, and were now riding on untamed territory. It was still unclear to Merlin where they were heading, but the weather was kind to them and it made him feel at peace, even though he was blindly following his prince. Once they neared a small creek, Arthur slowed down his horse until he eventually halted and dismounted, as did Merlin. “What are we doing here, Arthur.” He asked the prince, who in return only smiled at him as he unloaded what was in his bag. A blanket was unrolled and spread over the ground, followed by various foods that were sat on said blanket. Merlin suddenly realised what Arthur had planned on doing. “You organised a picnic for you and Guinevere, didn’t you?” He asked chuckling. Although Morgana’s servant was nowhere to be seen, Merlin knew of Arthur’s attraction towards her. "I'm afraid you forgot to bring her along, sire." He grinned. The prince, however, slightly shook his head. He had sat down on the blanket, and was now waving for Merlin to come over. “Come and sit, Merlin.” The prince told him. Merlin did as he was told, and took place next to Arthur. “It is nice outside today, is it not?” The prince said while making himself comfortable and lying down on the soft blanket, Merlin following his movements and lying down next to Arthur shortly after. “Indeed, it is.” Came the simple answer from the young sorcerer. The two stared up and admired the thick layer of leaves protecting the forest’s ground from the harsh sunlight. For once, their minds were truly at peace. No worries of destinies clouding their minds. 

“Truth be told, Merlin.” Arthur spoke. “It is not Guinevere I long to cherish, or planned on asking for a picnic in the forest.” Arthur’s gaze was no longer focused on the sky, but rather on the vulnerable frame beside him. As he said the following, he moved closer to Merlin, the prince now laying on his side and hovering over the younger man. “Nor is it the touch of any woman of Albion. The one person who has my heart, who I truly care about, is you, Merlin.” Said man was staring up at him, respiration quickened, heart racing, and eyes locked, he awaited his prince’s next words. “It has always been you.” Their lips now mere inches apart, both men dared close their eyes, and the prince softly pressed his lips against the warlock’s underneath him, who hesitantly returned the gesture. It was a sweet kiss of innocence, though short of duration. As they parted, their eyes locked in a tender gaze. Merlin was confused, he could have sworn that the prince had eyes only for the lovely Guinevere. However, he had to admit that the kiss had stirred something deep inside of him; a feeling that he would not face before, but rather kept hidden so no one could discover its true nature. “Arthur, that is not allowed.” He said, more so to protect the prince from doing any harm to his title, than to save himself if Uther ever were to find out. The prince knew, of course he knew, men should not lie with men, it was as inappropriate and outlawed as the act of sorcery, but he could not help himself any longer, the servant had been distracting him for a long period of time now. “I don't care.” Arthur whispered. As those words left his lips, Merlin grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and pulled him down, once again connecting their lips, only this time the kiss they shared grew more passionate. One of Arthur’s hands was intertwined in the other man’s soft, dark hair, the other was resting on his chest, though slowly gliding towards a much more sensitive spot between the warlock's legs. Both men were groaning, aroused by the situation, and Merlin hardened under the touch of the other man's lingering hand. The smaller man moaned into the kiss, tangling his hands in the prince's blond hair.

But nothing can last forever. Horses galloped in the distance, and it was too late did the young men notice. Merlin was roughly pushed away by the prince in a hurry. There, not ten meters away from the pair, were Morgana and Uther, both on their horses. Arthur felt betrayed, by someone he had considered to be a friend. The king was outraged. He was furious at Arthur, but Merlin? He felt nothing but hate and utter rage for the boy. The man had seduced, no, bewitched his son, because such a thing would never happen without witchcraft being involved. He had tricked the future king into commiting a sin. "Merlin?" Morgana had exclaimed in confusion. "Arthur, you were supposed to be here with Guinevere, are you mad?" The king hadn't even paid mind to her words, too busy with yelling at the poor warlock. "You, sorcerer! You damned my son! You disgust me and I will have you executed before the night falls!"

 

Merlin had been thrown into the dungeons of Camelot. He had just a few hours left to live, spending them in a dark, cold cell. He could see the sun setting through the bars of the small window. Two guards watched over him, making sure nobody was to come and visit the prisoner. That is, until Arthur arrived, demanding to speak to the younger man. The guards, loyal to the king, but also not wanting to bother the crown prince, doubtfully allowed him to enter the cell. “Merlin.” The prince whispered. Arthur wanted to see the boy one last time, before Merlin would be burned at the stake at dusk. Suddenly, as he neared the wizard, the prince spoke: “Merlin, you are the most loyal, sweet, and kind person I have ever met and, although I find it hard to admit, I can’t help but love you.” Arthur made his way over to the warlock and placed one hand on his jaw, gently brushing it with his thumb. He softly pressed his lips to Merlin’s. It was a goodbye kiss, both knowing that this would be the last one they’d ever share. "I will miss you, even though you're a horrible servant." Arthur joked. Merlin managed to smile, his eyes watering, and with a final hug, the prince left the dungeons.

 

“Sire, the prisoner has escaped!” Exclaimed one of the guards who had previously been guarding the wizard. To say the king was furious was an understatement. He had ordered for Arthur to be locked in his chambers, and multiple search parties had been sent to look for the boy who had seduced his son. But even after weeks of searching, no trace of Merlin had been found. It was as if he simply had vanished, leaving Arthur with a broken heart.

Merlin had, in fact, managed to escape, using magic. After he had broken free from the dungeons, he'd taken shelter in the woods, making camp between high rocks in a richly wooded area. The nights weren't comfortable, rain often preventing him from having a good night's sleep, but it was better than being burned at the stake. 

 

Arthur had been out on a hunting trip, alone. He had told his knights to stay at the castle, so he could be alone with his thoughts for once. The prince's heart was still filled with sorrow, not even a deer hunt could take his mind of of his lost love. Guinevere had tried to comfort him, but she hadn't been of much help. Now he wandered through the forest, his only friend for company being his horse. He rode steadily, glad to be away from Camelot, from bad memories, until he stumbled upon an odd rock formation. He dismounted his horse, neared the stones, but halted when he heard the sound of walking. A soft gasp greeted the blond prince, and as Arthur looked up, his eyes met familiar blue ones. The dark hair, the large ears, the small frame; all that he had missed in the past weeks was now standing in front of him, and as he and the wizard gazed into each other's eyes, he spoke the one word of the one thing that clouded his mind: "Merlin.".


End file.
